Chonobi Faith
The Chonobi faith has its followers worships and praise their ancestors, that have managed to do something worthy to gain such respect, praise and love. There are various subtle differences between the Chonobi clans but the main theme resolves around to maintain the respect of your ancestor and winning your own place with them in the afterlife. The afterlife is, in general, the dominion of Lord Akumu. Once a person dies the raven and other carrion birds will come to guide the soul of the person towards the afterlife, into the grand hall of Lord Akumu. However, there are various gods within the pantheon of the Chonobi people - meaning that a deceased person can be allowed to enter a certain dominion of a god or goddess. However, before the dead can just wander into the afterlife, they are judged. Before the throne of Lord Akumu himself, the stern one-eyed god judges the respective person on their deeds in life. Those who are considered good will be allowed to go to the afterlife, where they can rejoin their ancestors, loved ones and friends. Those who are considered neutral, thus not well enough to be allowed in the afterlife, would either be sent as guardians - dire wolves at the gates of the afterlife - or becoming ravens or vultures to serve Akumu forever. Those who are considered wicked and evil will be sent to the Black Pits. Nobody, however, knows what kind of place the black pits are as no figure in the stories ever came out of them. Only that it is a most unsettling place. Differences While considered one belief, there are many differences among the Chonobi clans. Some might be subtle and others are clear as day and night. There can be many differences among various communities on how to honour their ancestors or pay homage to the various deities that each Chonobi clan have. Often confusing outsiders who attempt to understand the myriad of gods, rites and rituals. In order to not make it too complicated or puzzling, we will just note down on how the three major Chonobi clans deal with their faith. Cho The religion of the Cho is a mix between ancestor worship and some shamanistic roots. The Cho's don't believe in humans that are capable of doing inhuman feats, such as flying or hurling trees with a soft sigh. This has made many Cho's not even regarding the tale of the Sage true as it is contradicting their whole religion that humans aren't capable of doing something impossible - such feats are left to the gods. And seeing how Bijuu are anything but a product of benevolent creatures - from a benevolent hero, there are serious doubts within the Cho clan about the tale of the Sage of the Six Paths. Hon / Hyuzu The majority of the Hons don’t pray to their gods and ancestors. This habit might be odd, seeing that they do claim that they hold their gods and ancestors in high regards. The reasoning that is often given is that they don’t pray, for it is considered a sign of weakness and can thus invoke the wrath of the gods or ancestors. It is a task left to the priests that know the proper rituals and conducts to appease the gods and ancestors. Most Hons attend to some small rituals that are supposed to please and show respect to their gods and ancestors. Rituals that can vary among professions, households or even individuals. The Hyuzu clan follows a similar style of worship to the gods. Sarutobi / Sanosuke Ancestor worship is the main theme of their belief as they believe that their ancestors judge their actions from time to time. It isn't that the ancestors bother themselves with watching their descendants and kin every moment, but in moments when important decisions need to be taken a Sarutobi can be certain that the ancestors are watching. In order to win the favour of the ancestors, for both good fortune and to make certain that they will be allowed to join them in the afterlife, the Sarutobi do have rituals to appease them. The same count for their gods, though the Sarutobi offers sacrifices to their gods to curry favours and appeal to their goodwill. This is quite important, because they believe that they will be judged by the founder of their lineage on if they are allowed to enjoy a good afterlife with their (honoured) ancestors or being sent to Hella - a place which brings up disgust and dismays with each Sarutobi, often only stated in horrible curses when uttered. There isn't much described, but one can be certain that it is a place of dread and fear as many Sarutobi prefer to be allowed into the afterlife with their ancestors. The Sanosuke follow a similar style of worship as the Sarutobi do. Deities The Chonobi have their own pantheon of gods that they worship and respect. Unlike many other gods that are worshipped within the known world, the Chonobi deities aren’t all-knowing or all-powerful. They are certainly considered powerful and having a good influence on the world from the afterlife or their places of power, but they seem more flawed and having a clear personality, likes or dislikes. They usually have their own sagas, legends and stories. Matters that are a mystery to the Chonobi are usually contributed to being the work of the gods, earning both the respect and fear of the Chonobi. Furthermore, the pantheon of the Chonobi can be split into two parts. The Asynjur, are the most prominent gods. These deities are the most powerful and valued among the Chonobi for various reasons. The Vali, are the lesser gods. Though some of these gods have a good influence on the world and even reside within the world of the living, they are considered to be less powerful and prestigious than the Asynjur. The Asynjur Gods The Asynjur gods of the Chonobi people: * Lord Akumu * Audhild * Bergjlot * Ergir * The Great Wolf/Dragon * Signý * Valdar The Vali Gods The Vali gods of the Chonobi people: * Eir * Hermod * Lofn * Ran Sarutobi Animal Spirits The Sarutobi are somewhat different when it comes to religion. While many find it already confusing to learn and understand the two pantheons of gods that exist within the Chonobi faith, the Sarutobi also believe in the spirits of nature. These animal spirits are usually given a certain personality and abilities. Some scholars describe them as demi-gods or servants of a particular deity. * The Raven The Raven takes an important place in the Sarutobi folklore as it is both seen as the guide of fate and death. The bringing and changing of the seasons are also described to be the task of the raven, which further makes it a beloved and almost sacred animal for the Sarutobi. In many stories, the Raven is either the guide of many a hero or even the entity that gives the in need protagonist advice. It is thus not a big surprise that killing or disgracing the Raven is a serious offensive in the opinion of the Sarutobi. * The Bear While less revered than the Raven, many who serve in the military often have a token of the Bear with them. It is a sign of courage and power as there is almost nothing else than can withstand the anger and strength of a great bear. * The Boar Much like the bear, the boar is a sign of strength. But also seen as courage as boars are quite tenacious and aggressive when it comes down to protecting their young and territory. * The Wolf The Wolf has a special place as revered animals among the Sarutobi belief. While the Sarutobi describes them as one of the most cunning and deadliest of hunters, the wolf is furthermore worshipped as the bringer of will. It is theorized that it is thanks to the influence of the Hon clan, but many Sarutobi who become parents often bestow a small sign of the Wolf on their children in hope that it will bring good luck. Mythical figures and Stories There are various mythological figures that perform heroic deeds or whose stories inspire or teaches the listener (or reader) about their deeds, tragedy and what not. An interesting note is that their stories can vary when it is sung or told by a bard. Some mythological figures and heroes are also considered an ancestor of some prestigious Chonobi lineages. * Andvaranaut, the First Gifted. Considered one of the first human gifted with chakra by the Great Wolf. * Atsushi, the White Blade. Though bearing a Taika name, one of the greatest heroes of the Hon clan and people. * Tryvvge, the First Lord of the Dowhon. A mythical hero that slew the great monster Fafnar. * The Story of the Sparrow and Audhild. A story told to children, to explain why birdmigration when the days become darker and colder. More WIP in progress. Paying Respects How homage is paid to the Chonobi deities varies. The Hon believe that it is a sign of weakness to pray, only invoking their wrath and that it will displease their ancestors and leave it to their priests. They usually pay their homage by making use of their skills and the best of their life. For a warrior, this means to fight till the end, as for example. But also by remembering and being proud of your lineage can make the ancestors become content. While this seems simple, in a world where people believe so many things and other tempting situations can turn one from their heritage makes it clear that the Hon consider discipline as a good virtue. However, to be certain of the goodwill of their gods and ancestors, Hons do leave small gifts from time to time to the gods and ancestors. The Sarutobi and Cho make sacrifices and pray to the deities. Not for guidance or protection at all times or for small things. Much in line with the Hon, it is considered an offence to ask for protection or help from the deities, for small affairs. Sacrifices aren't also something lightly as the Sarutobi and Cho consider that something that isn't a real price that will be felt, in most cases economic fields, then it won't be a sacrifice. Worse, the wrath and anger of both the deities as the ancestors can bring upon one if don't make a right sacrifice. The End Time, Valdar's Call The Battle that will end it All. The danger of the Abyss. The Last Attempt. All synonyms for the same event. The time when the world is at its end as the spawn of Hella will start to make way to the afterlife, the domain of Lord Akumu. Valdar will warn everybody with blowing his warhorn, Fárbauti. On this signal, both the living and the dead will marshal together while the deities also make ready for the battle. Though it is uncertain when or how many will fight on each side, the dark spawn of Hella is foretold to be with countless. The battle will rage and end with the destruction of the world, as the earth will crack open like an old wound. Mountains will splinter and collapse as the sea shall rise and flood the land. With this, the world will end in a last glorious stand. But it will slowly recover and it is said that the Great Wolf will shelter those who he considers worthy from this apocalyptical battle. Then the world shall be rebuild as the cycle will continue. Mythological creatures There are various creatures and matters that are considered to be either servants or related to the deities that the Chonobi culture respect, worship and fear. A list of known creatures and matters are listed below. * Boggart Soul-eaters. Boggarts are found within the Blackroot Vale. Rarely do these monstrities wander out of the dark woods and from the hills. When they do, they intend to give rise for some panic and a reason for the Blackroots to venture, hunt down and kill the Boggart before returning to their woodland homes. Boggarts are hated and pitied within the Chonobi culture for various reasons. The first is that that they are considered cursed. Souls who have been unable to enter the afterlife and thus not being judged by Lord Akumu on their fate regarding the afterlife. Because of this Boggarts are pitied. The reason why they are hated is because it is said that they have a thirst for the living and their energy (chakra), unable to quench that thirst. They don't even see the world in a normal fashion. They preceive and see the world with shimmers and only clearly sources of chakra. With a blurry vision and unable to move through the wilderness with grace, most animals manage to stay out of a Boggart's grip. This leads to that many Boggarts are literally starving most of the time and will chase and attack anything on sight that has a decent chakra reserve - such as humans. * 'Valravn, '( meaning: "raven of the slain") Lord Akumu's Ravens. The ravens and carrion birds that are in service of Lord Akumu are called valravn, or plural: valravns. It is unsure if they are more raven than human or vice versa. What is believed is that they are responsible for bringing the decayed to the afterlife and serve Lord Akumu or Signý, as well being their ears and eyes in the world of the living - for their influence can't and isn't allowed to fully reach the world of the living. Valravns are considered to bring back word and information, making it able for the gods and ancestors to judge those who have died and are brought to his hall. Furthermore, it is a common tradition with the Chonobi to leave some sacrifice for the valravns when needing some protection or guidance, usually after a funeral, to bring the deceased as soon as possible to the afterlife. The valravn are thus an important part of the Chonobi culture and faith. Category:Religion Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi